villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bugmaster
Bianca Beakley, or the Bugmaster, is an antagonist from the Disney animated series Darkwing Duck. She was a former newscaster and Gosalyn's role model who became a villain and started to commit crimes by controlling insects for rating. She was voiced by April Winchell. Appearance ''Fraudcast News'' Bianca Beakley started off as a popular journalist who wanted to boost her ratings by interviewing Darkwing as he fought the city's fiercest villains. Unfortunately, the Supervillain Convention in Florida left St. Canard crimeless, which in turn deprived Beakley of any news coverage. She then decided to create her own super villain persona, "The Bugmaster" to create news coverage. His initial crimes included kidnapping Merriweather the cockroach mime and stealing a golden Egyptian scarab, but she decided that she liked being a villain and planned to eliminate Darkwing Duck. Gosalyn discovered that Beakley was really the Bugmaster, who convinced Gosalyn she was only doing this to make DW look good and made Gosalyn her sidekick called the Grub. However, Gosalyn realized the Bugmaster's true nature after seeing her trying to dip Darkwing, Launchpad, and Merriweather in hot beeswax. Outraged by thus, Gosalyn turned on her and rescued the three. After a fight, Darkwing was able to snare the Bugmaster in her own webbing, defeating her. ''Crisis on Infinite Darkwings The Bugmaster was the first supervillain to publicly reappear after the fall of Quackwerks. However, Darkwing defeated her before tying her up on a lamppost and leaving her to be arrested. ''Campaign Carnage '' The Bugmaster reappeared as a member of Suff-Rage's League of Barely Remebered Supervillains. She briefly attacked Darkwing by controlling a swarm of bugs to attack him, though he manages to evade them. Eventually, the Bugmaster and the rest of the League were defeated when Darkwing and Launchpad wrapped them up in a curtain, only for Suff-Rage to reveal that the Bugmaster and the other villains were only illusions. It can be implied that the real Bugmaster is still in prison and was unaware of the events of that time. Weapons/Gear The Bugmaster possessed several different bug themed weapons, such as the Wasp's Sting, which fired sting bursts of electricity, the Sonic Cricket's Chirp, which fired blasts of sonic energy, stinkbug gas bombs, a cobweb-shooting belt buckle, and a beetle-shaped jetpack. It's unknown where she obtained theses weapons. The Bugmaster also had her unnamed camera man and boom mike guy act as her henchmen, as well as duping Gosalyn into becoming her sidekick known as the Grub. Trivia *A few fans of the show wondered why Bianca did not call herself "'Bugmistress'''" as the word "Master" is sometimes used in male names instead of female names. *It's interesting to note that the illusion of the Bugmaster could control bugs, whereas the real Bugmaster could not, though it is quite possible that Suff-Rage assumed Bianca had this ability given her name. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Female Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil